


Тшшш

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [7]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: К середине второй недели Джек лезет на стены от вынужденного безделья. Кёртис, демонстративно закатывая глаза и пряча в бороде улыбку, привозит ему требующие внимания или подписи бумаги из подкомитета. (c)Стреляем из ружья поменьше.





	Тшшш

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Тшшш  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 913 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кёртис (["Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/))/Джек Бенджамин, Стюарт, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** К середине второй недели Джек лезет на стены от вынужденного безделья. Кёртис, демонстративно закатывая глаза и пряча в бороде улыбку, привозит ему требующие внимания или подписи бумаги из подкомитета. (c)  
>  **Краткое содержание-2:** Стреляем из ружья поменьше.  
>  **Предупреждения:** hand-job  
>  **Примечания:** Пропущенная сцена к макси **fandom Kings 2018** [«Сосновый край»](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216102347.htm?oam#more1)

Кёртис возвращается по обыкновению поздно, но Джек еще не спит — у двери на гелвуйскую половину дома слышен гул голосов. Нахмурившись, Кёртис проводит картой по считывателю и поворачивает ручку.

— …у меня от этих капельниц в голове вата и глаза слипаются, — жалуется Джек, что, впрочем, не производит ни малейшего впечатления на Боаза, судя по тому, как невозмутимо звучит его голос в перерывах между поскрипыванием латексных перчаток и треском разрываемых упаковок стерильного бинта.

— Так и спите себе, организму нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.

— Но не круглыми же сутка… — Обрывок фразы тонет в судорожном вдохе.

Кёртис входит в комнату. Джек сидит на постели, часто дыша и комкая пиджак на плече своего телохранителя, который придерживает его за обнаженный торс. Боаз склонился над раной. Вечерняя перевязка.

Кёртис хлопает Стюарта по плечу, и они аккуратно меняются местами. Джек утыкается лицом ему в шею. Он дрожит, и Кёртис, нахмурившись, подтягивает одеяло повыше. Не хватает еще, чтобы тот вдобавок простыл.

К тому времени, как Боаз заканчивает, напряженно-каменный Джек расслабляется, наваливаясь на Кёртиса все сильней, и даже не протестует, когда его осторожно укладывают. Кёртис устраивает его правую руку поверх одеял так, чтобы складки не задевали иглу капельницы.

— Что у тебя там? — спрашивает он вполголоса, показывая глазами на мешок капельницы.

Боаз пожимает могучими плечами:

— Антибиотики, обезболивающие, седативные, кое-что, чтоб поддерживать в норме давление, и еще кое-что, чтоб от всего вышеперечисленного не загнулись почки. Ну, и так, витаминов по мелочи.

— Седативные можешь уменьшить?

— Ему нужен отдых, — вздыхает Боаз.

— Можно подумать, это удержит его в постели. — Кёртис дергает уголком рта и снова становится серьезным. — Но я не хочу, чтоб он голову разбил об унитаз, если она у него от лекарств закружится.

Маячащий чуть в стороне Стюарт открывает рот и захлопывает его под предупреждающим взглядом Кёртиса. Боаз закатывает глаза, ворчит себе под нос про безрассудную молодежь, но в итоге идет смешивать лекарства.

Дыхание у Джека спокойное и размеренное, как у крепко спящего, но все равно лучше кому-то остаться с ним и присмотреть, чтобы он не разбередил рану, попытавшись повернуться во сне. Кёртис берет на себя первую половину ночи и отправляет Стюарта спать с приказом сменить его в начале второго.

* * *

Утро начинается с душа, горячего кофе и ставшего за последние три недели привычным визита к Джеку, который кажется расслабленным и спокойным в полумраке пахнущей лекарствами спальни. Однако, подойдя ближе, Кёртис понимает, что тот не спит: между бровей залегает тонкая вертикальная складка, дыхание частое и поверхностное, и он беспокойно шевелит ногами под тяжелым одеялом. Кёртис осторожно присаживается на край постели.

— Что такое? Сильно болит?

Джек бросает на него короткий взгляд и снова прикрывает глаза. Складка меж бровей становится чуть глубже.

— Не болит. Боаз делает отличные коктейли. — Голос сдавленный, но причина не в ране — Кёртис знает, как он звучит, когда ему больно.

— Рад, что ты наслаждаешься, — откликается Кёртис, и Джек фыркает:

— Если бы…

Он снова облизывает и без того влажные губы и делает короткое движение бедрами под одеялом, оборванное, потому что не может опереться на простреленное плечо. Кёртис понимает, что происходит, еще до того, как его скользнувшая под одеяло рука накрывает горячую плотную выпуклость на фланелевых пижамных штанах Джека. Тот зажмуривается, прикусывает губу, правая рука дрожит от усилий оставаться на месте: сгиб локтя и тыльная сторона ладони истыканы капельницами до багровых синяков так, что Джек едва в состоянии удерживать ложку, не говоря уж о чем-то большем.

— Ш-ш-ш. — Кёртис наклоняется к нему, опираясь свободной рукой о подушку, целует в темные вихры, в висок и шепчет на ухо, прижимаясь скулой к скуле: — Лежи тихо.

Он запускает руку под резинку штанов. От кожи Джека исходит жар. На ткани там, где ее натягивает член, уже расплывается влажное пятно. Кёртис обводит головку ладонью, собирая смазку, дразнит щелку ногтем большого пальца, и Джек издает короткое жалобное «Хн-н» прямо ему в ухо.

— Ш-ш-ш, — повторяет Кёртис. Его ладонь плавно скользит по стволу Джека вверх-вниз. Джек втягивает воздух, вздрагивает, словно пытаясь выгнуться навстречу, но Кёртис прижимает его так, чтобы лишить возможности шевелиться, но не задеть ни простреленное плечо, ни лежащую в повязке руку.

— Тише, тише, — шепчет он, чувствуя, как подрагивает, поджимаясь, живот Джека, глядя, как тот то прикусывает, то выпускает блестящую от слюны нижнюю губу. Жилка на виске Джека пульсирует все быстрей, Кёртис сжимает пальцы крепче и доводит его до разрядки несколькими уверенными движениями.

Джек кончает, запрокинув голову и распахнув глаза: взгляд плывет, расширившиеся зрачки затапливают светлую радужку. Он дышит короткими шумными вздохами, и Кёртис продолжает поглаживать вздрагивающий член, пока пульс Джека не приходит в норму.

Кёртис снимает с него штаны, ими же вытирает его живот и, бросив их у кровати, надевает свежие. Джек пытается помогать, но движения у него замедленные, неуклюжие, он едва может разлепить глаза, и, по правде говоря, больше мешает, хотя Кёртис это никак не комментирует.

— Не засыпай еще минутку.

Кёртис приподнимает ему голову, подносит к губам стакан воды и уговаривает выпить почти половину, прежде чем Джек отключается окончательно.

Кёртис укрывает его поплотнее, уносит пижаму в корзину с грязным бельем и уже на пороге спальни встречает Стюарта.

— Сэр, — приветствует тот и, заглянув в комнату, вопросительно вздергивает бровь.

— Он проспит теперь часов шесть, не меньше, — говорит Кёртис. — Как проснется, не давай ему вставать. Вечером привезу ему занятие.

— Сэр, — кивает Стюарт, и Кёртису становится интересно, делается ли и у него такой же взгляд, когда он смотрит на Джека. Он уверен, что да. В кармане начинает вибрировать телефон, и он, встряхнувшись, выходит из спальни.

* * *

Поздно вечером, перед тем, как поехать домой, Кёртис наведывается на пятый этаж в подкомитет по вопросам гражданского здравоохранения и складывает в папку все скопившиеся за это время бумаги, требующие внимания или подписи. Он не может сдержать улыбку, представляя, как загорятся глаза у Джека.

Он не ошибается.


End file.
